


The Queens and their Warriors

by jcamy84



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Origional Characters, Skjald-Mills Family, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen endgame, Swan-Mills Family, Valkarys, Valkubus - Freeform, ansgty, bond, emma and bo better get it together, fluffly, lost girl once upon a time crossover, magic baby, prior swan queen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/pseuds/jcamy84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Emma are bad at feelings. So bad, that it cost them the women they love. Now, years later, Regina and Tamsin are happy, raising a family and committed to each other. What will this mean for Valkubus and SwanQueen? Old hurts will be rehashed and old wounds opened, secrets will be revealed. Can our ladies find their way back to each other? Nothing is as it seems when magic and love collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tamsin and Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Lost girl and Once upon a Time characters are not owned by me, I am merely borrowing the lovely ladies.

Tamsin, 6/21/2015

 

      Tamsin sat at the bar far longer than she should have, considering she wasn’t even drinking. The Dal Riata was alive tonight, ripe with laughter, friendly rivalries and some not so friendly pool games yet it made no difference to her. Not tonight. She was miles away.

      ‘How could this have happened,’ she thought to herself. She could cry at the lack of restraint she had shown the other night, but that was neither here nor there anymore. What’s done is done. ‘Should I tell her? Will she care?’

      She forced her eyes towards the back of the back, to the pool table that had unofficially become ‘their’ table, and watched as Bo trailed her fingers down Lauren’s arm. She smiled at her with a predatory glint in her eyes, making Lauren turn red and quivery. Tamsin wanted to hurl, the display was more painful to watch than she really would have thought it to be. Bo looked over and caught her eye, and for a moment, she could have sworn she seen something there that was... maybe more, almost a hint of… but in a flash, it was gone. Bo gave her a weak smile and then turned away from her.

          “ _I’m going to swing from the chandelier/_

_From the chandelier, from the chandelierrrrrr/_

_I’m going to live like tomorrow doesn’t existttt-“_

      Tamsin didn’t give the phone much thought as she slipped it out of her pocket, she couldn’t hear who it was and she barely gave the screen a glace as her thumb hit the answer button.

      “Hello?” she yelled, trying to be heard over the din of the bar. She turned her head ever so slightly, watching Bo once more out of the corner of her eye, heart heavy.

      “Tamsin?” came the soft soprano voice, the gentle whisper of her name focusing Tamsin in an instant.

      “Regina? Is… is that you,” she stood, her body on high alert. It had been so long. Too long in her opinion.

      “I need you Tamsin. I-“

      “I’m on my way,” she replied without hesitation, cutting her off. She didn’t bother to hang up the phone in her haste, putting it her back pocket.

      She threw her leather jacket off and without a thought for those around her, drew her massive wings forth, stretching and flexing them. People around her gasped and she could hear the wonder in their voices. She paused for a moment and smirked, sparing one last glance behind her, finding Bo staring at her, before she turned and walked out, the night wind surrounding her as she shot into the starry night and headed south.

     Back in the bar, Bo stayed looking at the door Tamsin just walked out of, as Lauren and Dyson racked up the balls for another game of pool. She heard Kenzie yelling for her and she sighed, a quiet, sad little noise and turned back to the game, leaving her thoughts of Tamsin for another time.

 

                                                                     *lost girl*once upon a time*lost girl*once upon a time*lost girl*once upon a time*

 

Regina, 6.21.15

 

      She and Emma had never exclusively talked about having more kids. They were young into their precarious relationship, one that was still only privy to Emma, Henry and herself. She was pretty sure the Charming’s had a vague idea that something was going on but thus far, it was only officially between them. Henry might claim that this was a long time coming, for Emma and Regina, it had only just become an option a few months ago. They had only made love a handful of times; and while they were very, hot, sensuous, soul shattering love making sessions, they still carried an underlining current of frailty. So Regina had stared at the pregnancy stick for hours, silent and unmoving, uncertain of what this would mean for them. 

      Hours later, as she watched Emma’s face contort with anger and confusion, she knew. 

      Regina walked in to 108 Milffin, unaware of the tempest brewing inside. She smiled softly to herself, placing her hand over her abdomen, thinking about the little miracle growing in there. She kept picturing her little girl, whether she’d have Emma’s greenish blueish eyes and her dark locks. She would be a powerful witch, there would be no doubt of that. She wandered further in her house, almost running smack into the blond who was pacing her kitchen. Emotions, turbulent and hot, swirled around her girlfriend. 

      “Emma?” Regina cautiously asked. Emma looked at her, a sort of sadness and rage simmering in her beautiful eyes.

      “Regina... Care to tell me what the hell this is?” She threw the little white stick at her face, her magic reacting before she even really wrapped her mind around what was happening, catching the pregnancy stick mid-air. Anger quickly flared inside her, her eyes narrowing.

      “Ms. Swan, you’d be wise to let your temper cool and consider a different approach to questioning me, one that doesn’t involve throwing items at me,” she warned, poofing the pregnancy stick back to her drawer. 

      “What the fuck Regina!? How could you do this to me?” Emma balefully groaned. Regina stood rooted in place, facing the entrance to her kitchen, mind racing.

      “How dare you assume that me being with child means that I have stepped outside of the sacred boundaries of our relationship? How dare you presume that I would betray you by sleeping with someone else? Did you pause to think that this child is yours? We are two powerful witches as you already know, conceiving a baby together is mere child's play,” she hissed. She was so mad, she could barely contain the static magic crackling around her.

      Emma paused her pacing, whipping around to face Regina.

      “You expect me to believe that its mine? Wouldn't we need to have True Love or some other bullshit magical mumbo jumbo?” Emma scoffed, her own magic surfacing. She shook her head at Regina, and in a swirl of white, poofed away, leaving her alone to cry tears she wasn’t even aware of. She placed her hand on her stomach again, and shakily pulled out her phone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets peek in at Bo and Emma that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rearranged the first chapter to better streamline the telling of the story. Chapter One now contains Regina's point of view, and Chapter 3 will begin with the previous "present time/7 years later" in chapter one. I hope you all enjoy this revision and let me know what you think of it. I welcome all constructive criticism and plot ideas.

Emma, 6.21.2015

      She was a runner. It was in her bones, the urge to pack up and leave at the first hint of trouble. It was an itch that she had to scratch, regardless of the situation. She was throwing her clothes in to the open, brown suitcase in the middle of the bed, pushing away all thoughts that crossed her mind about a certain woman who was with child, supposedly her child, more specifically.

      Knock, Knock, Knock

      “Ma! I know you’re in there! Open the door!” Henry’s deep, booming voice sounded from behind her closed door. She paused, lips trembling, before going about her task with renewed vigor. She needed to leave and she needed to it fast. She couldn’t deal with this, she didn’t know how to wrap her mind

      “I heard everything you know,” Henry intoned again. “I can’t believe you think that it’s not yours. You know Mom would never lie to you, especially not about something like this. Please Ma, just come to the house and talk to her, or talk to Belle, she has books on everything, including magical conception.”

      Emma frowned briefly when her son said ‘magical conception’, but said nothing as she finished throwing the last of her things together, quickly poofing them all down to her car. She smiled for the briefest moment, thinking about her shiny, new Ford Escape. She’d saved for months and finally the slick 2015 hatchback belonged to her. She turned back towards the door, her smile evaporating, her head bowing in shame, she could still hear Henry’s feet shuffling outside her door. White smoke enveloped her, sitting her snugly in the front seat of her car. She glanced at her house, which was no longer a home and without hesitation put the car in drive and tried to put as many miles between her and Storybrooke as she quickly could.

      Emma drove for hours without stopping, the music blaring out of her radio almost loud enough to drown out the thoughts screaming inside her mind. It was entering KY when she finally felt her body start to lose steam, the need for sleep and a shower growing too strong to ignore. She needed food, a hot, fresh cooked meal. She had been surviving on Monster energy drinks and gas station nachos and now her body demanded food of substance. She had a few people she knew in KY, contacts she maintained for cases just like this, so when she got to Louisville, she pulled out her phone and made a few calls. Her friend Jenny answered on the first ring.

      “So you’re in town I’m guessing,” Jenny’s light voice asked across the phone.

      “Can I crash?” Emma asked, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

      “Course, Ill text you the address. See ya in a bit,” came Jenny’s reply.

      Emma pulled back into traffic and back on to the freeway. She followed the directions her GSP gave her and quickly made her way to her destination. She drove up to the old Bedford stone home, its old rustic charm beckoned to her, a lighthouse beacon amongst a stormy sea. She put all thoughts of magic, fairy tale characters, True Love and magical babies behind her.

 

Bo, 6.21.2016

      Bo sat on the comfy, red couch that Tamsin had recently brought over to the crack shack after complaining that the old one was really much too uncomfortable. She lazily licked chocolate ice cream off her spoon while Chopped buzzed in the background as she her thoughts drifter to Tamsin. Only a few hours had passed since Bo had seen Tamsin take off from the bar, her luminescent wings almost glowing in the dim light on the Dal Riata. Seeing her magnificent wing span brought Bo back to just a few weeks ago when she had felt those wings wrap around her, feathers caressing her skin as she and Tamsin came undone in one another underneath a statue dedicated to the Norse Goddess Freyja.

      She sighed when she thought of Tamsin taking her beyond this plane of existence, to a place where Gods and Goddess still lived and ruled. They had made love and worshiped each other with no concerns of time or place. The whole encountered blurred from one moment to the next, the number of heartbeats, orgasms and whispered words of desire and want becoming one constant moment in time. At some point in the night, as they lay beneath a star studded sky, Tamsin had turned to Bo and, drunk off Bo’s essence, confessed her love for the succubus. Bo had looked at her, heart full to the point of bursting, and smiled, pulling her close and kissing her, which only lead into more rounds of screams and moans.

      It was easy to tell herself their encounters were just for feeding, that Tamsin’s chi was simply more nourishing and the reason why she sought her out after a particularly hard day. It was easy to pretend that those times were increasing in frequency. She rarely fed anymore from anyone besides Tamsin.

      She had never felt the way she did when she was with Tamsin while she was with anyone else, not Dyson or even Lauren. This realization had left her distant and reserved, Tamsin feeling the greatest chill. Bo was confused, and if she was honest with herself, scared. She’d never allowed herself to feel this depth of emotions for someone, such a deep and encompassing love, and the fact that it overshadowed what she felt in all of her previous relationships really drove her to putting distance between the powerful, wonderful Valkyrie and herself.

      She knew she shouldn’t have allowed the chasm to grow so wide, but if history taught Bo one thing it was that love was dangerous. She could deal with Lauren and her lame, but sweet science jokes. She could deal with Dyson and his ‘we mate for life’ thing but dealing with her feelings for Tamsin, accepting her feelings for the beautiful Norse angel, Bo just couldn’t deal with that. Everything she touches goes bad and Tamsin was one thing Bo refused to mess up. Tamsin had become her person. Her safe place. With Tamsin, she could just be herself. No expectations, no demands, just her. Bo didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to lose that, but she also didn’t want to hurt her. She ate another bite of her ice cream and sent off a quick text.

      10:49pm. Be safe Tamsin

      10:52pm. Always.

      Bo smiled. It wasn’t much but it was the only thing she could give Tamsin right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go forward seven years, taking a small peak at a moment in the lives of Regina and Tamsin.

April 21, 2022, Skjald-Mills Home

Regina padded quietly to the room that sat across from hers, opening the door as gently as possible so as not to awaken its tiny occupant. She made her way in the room, and it became obvious that its tiny occupant was not only awake but had company. The giggles coming from underneath the blanket got louder as she got closer to the bed. Regina’s smile grew so big her cheeks hurt. Just as she reached the bed and was reaching out towards the covers, they were flung down and a tiny little body flung itself at her, a mess of blond hair and baby kisses. 

“Good morning Princess Zoya,” Regina cooed. She squeezed the tiny body closer to her, inhaling the soft scent of vanilla still clinging to her skin. She always had loved the sweet smells that came with small children, always a soft smell that called to some part inside her. She was made to be a mother. 

“Dood monin Mama! I missed yu toe much,” came the sweet reply.

Regina giggled a bit at her funny little way of talking. At three, her baby’s speech was still in that stage where it was still cute baby talk. She always made sure to speak properly to her so as to help her diction grow. She didn’t want her baby girl to get stuck in that awful stage of being a big kid who still spoke like a baby. 

There was giggling coming from the bed still and just as she was going to make her way back over, the door opened again. Regina spotted messy blond hair out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. 

“Look Princess, someone finally woke up and decided to join us. Maybe we can ask her to help us figure out why your bed is still giggling,” Regina said, tickling her little one sides gently.

“Mommy, mommy!” she laughed, “my bed laffin! Help us mommy! I tink is a monsur!”

Blue eyes squinted in the sun coming from the window, and lips pursed tightly, head cocking to the side, surveying the room. A lithe, limber body slid across the floor, a shadow looming across the twin bed. 

“I guess I better get my armor and my sword,” a ragged whisper floated towards the bulge in the bed, “You know just to make sure this bump isn’t dangerous.”

A second little body exploded from the bed, flying around the room before perching on Regina’s shoulders, wings spread and fluttering. 

“No mommy!” the little one laughed, “It’s just me, your favorite Valkyrie!”

Tamsin turned towards Regina, her arms out, reaching for the girls. Zoya jumped into Tamsin’s arms, her white, blond hair whipping around Tamsin’s face, and began peppering kisses all over her face, making the Valkyrie laugh. Ilya flapped her wings while remaining perched on Regina’s shoulders and crowed, a loud, rowdy call that startle the birds outside. At seven years of age, she was getting a little too big to perch on people but Regina was loathe to tell her to stop. Her messy auburn hair sat in a lopsided pony tail at the top of her head, adding to the dramatic image. Regina laughed, loud and happy as Ilya flew around the room a few times before landing in Tamsin’s arms also.

“BANG-A-RANGGGGG!!!!,” they all shouted boisterously. 

Outside, Emma stood gazing up at the window, silent witness to the happy moment happening inside of 108 Milffin. She sighed, turning her head to look down at her daughter Varya, who was silently gazing up at her, her little face a carbon copy of Regina, her other mother. Lavender mist swirling at the edges of the 7 year old, her magic eager to poof her inside. Emma released her little hand, allowing her daughter to run up the brick walkway, the little witch only making it halfway up the walk before she poofed herself inside. Emma watched for a moment longer, as her sudden appearance was meet with another round of joyous laughter and crowing. She spotted Tamsin's daughter flying around the spacious nursery, cheered up by the girls and their mothers. Emma took a deep breath once again and walked away.Regina and Tamsin spared her only a passing glance, after all, it was another great morning in the Skjald-Mills home.


End file.
